Makerspawn
by crossoverfanofanime
Summary: Re-write of NarutoxWarcraft and a whole lot better! Naruto has lived with neglect since he was born due to his lack of chakra, but within him is held a power far greater then anything the Elemental Nations can understand. With the power of every fighting style on Azeroth, as well as an all powerful unknown jutsu, Naruto sets out to prove his power


Heya people, here is another crossover fic for you. This one might not have my signature torture scenes. This is a narutoxworld of warcraft crossover. Also please tell me if my fiction my seem to similar to someone else's. It is a standard "naruto's parents survive but he is neglected for his much more skilled siblings" genre. This may be kinda similar to "shadow of mana" by meteorthunder3, since in this, naruto uses mana and can't hold chakra making him a disgrace. I am NOT stealing his idea, the beginning is just VERY similar.

EDIT: this is the first chapter of the re-write, the other chapters are currently not worth reading at this point, I will try to finish the edits soon as possible.

Disclaimer: if I owned ANYTHING, why would I be writing this on FANFICTION!? My point exactly.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"What a disgrace!" "How useless" "Absolutely pathetic" "Why can't he die?" Unfortunatley, these cruel, spiteful insults were normal for 10 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, disgrace to the much revered Uzumaki clan name. Now, being an Uzumaki he was expected from birth to have great chakra reserves, phenominal chakra control, and wisdom to match. However, he had none of these things, somehow he didn't even have chakra. This disgrace caused him to be sent to an orphanage as soon as possible. Then the orphanage unofficialy kicked him out a few months later, forcing him to live on the street.

"Oh look it's them!" "Do I look good?" "They are so awesome" Naruto's mournfully lifted his head and looked down the street. His so called "Family" were heading for the Hokage tower. His father, Minato Namikaze, one of the most powerful ninjas known and the youngest Hokage to be named. Funny, at first people compared Naruto to his father due to their similar facial features and skin tone, but the two couldn't be more different.

Standing next to the Hokage was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina's achievments, though not as great as Minato's, were still amazing. She was the first survivior of the Uzumaki clan to be found, and was believed to be the only survivor. Also she was the second human to have hosted the Kyuubi, a powerful demon foz that had plagued the world for years. And somehow she manadged to survive the seperation from the Bijuu and still use her amazing chakra chains techinques.

Finally, the two that made him cringe the most. His sisters, the "Kami sent" and "Perfect" children of Konoha, Natsumi and Katsumi. The twin girls were prodigies, already having the skill of Genin even though they just entered the academy. They outshined every other kid in the village, and seemed to love making Naruto look bad.

The little blonde child took a few steps forward and pushed through the crowd, trying to get a glimpse of his family, when he felt a sharp kick to the side. A tall man stood over him, a cowl on his face. "Get lost, they wouldn't bother with a little freak like you!" Followed by another kick to the gut.

Naruto struggled to his feet, and nodded slowly, slowly backing up. After gaining a few feet, he turned and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Tears streamed down his face. Slowing down now, he approched an allyway and his "Home", a dirty hobble made of sticks and old newspaper. Sitting down on a discarded crate, he began to cry loud, shaking sobs. "Why does everyone hate me? I just can't use chakra, is that so bad?"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A few days later, Naruto was hard at work in the family home. Now you see, one of the few occasions where Naruto was let around was when he did manual labor. This slave drive, er, "house hold chore" was building a small shed to keep some excess weapons that were clogging up the house. The task was actually quite simple, by shinobi child standards. But, due to lack of chakra it was quite difficult. Not that thought occured to his parents. However the child worked hard and after a few hours, had finally finished it.

Naruto sat atop his good work, quite pleased with himself. "Maybe if mom and dad like it, they'll let me live in the house again!" He cheerily said to himself. "Well, well, well. Looks like little Naru-Kun actually did something!" He turned and saw his sisters standing there, hands on their hips, smug looks on their faces.

"What do you guys want?" He frowned, not liking their grins. "Just to check out your work, and give it a little test to check it's durability" Katsumi giggled. Natsumi chuckled as well "It LOOKS all right, but everyone knows looks can be decieving, shall we?" she turned to her red headed sister. "Right" Katsumi smirked at her blonde counterpart. The two then placed their hands together, then shouted "Rasengan!"

Naruto widened his eyes. "W-w-wait no! Don't do tha-!" he was cut off when the giant ball of chakra smashed into the shed, completely and utterly demolishing it. Coughing, Naruto lifted himself out of the rubble, and gaped in shock. "Y-you smashed it..." he whimpered. The twins scoffed "It probably would've fallen over if you looked at it wrong, we did you a favor." scoffed Katsumi.

Just then, Minato came around the corner to check on his progress, then he saw the mess. The Hokage groaned and put a hand to his forehead. "Naruto, can you really not even put together a shed? That is the easiest task I could have given you..." "No wait! It wasn't me! Natsumi and Katsumi came by and smashed it with a Rasengan!" Naruto cut off his father, waving his hands in defense. Minato growled slightly, glaring at his son. "Listen, Naruto. Failing is one thing, but blaming someone else for your incapability is unexceptable. Go back to the orphanage, (1), Your sisters will finish the job."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After several hours of sitting in the alleyway, seething in anger at his sisters, Naruto began to think. _"Everyone here hates me, those who don't can care less... I don't contribute anything and just take up food and water. I wonder waht would happen if I just disappeared... Wonder if anyone would miss me." _He wondered. _"Actually, that might not be a bad idea. If I leave I won't be a bother to anyone in the village, my parents won't have to worry about m failures. Maybe I might be able to find someone to stay with and be my REAL family. Or at least go somewhere where not having chakra isn't so uncommon. Maybe the Land of Waves." _ Naruto nodded to himself, though it was a hasty decision, he saw no better choices before him.

Naruto packed his few belongings and simply started walking. No one paid heed to him except to insult him or throw something at him. Naruto walked by his family's home and slid a note addressed to his "parents" under the gate. However he just took the note back and decided it'd be better if they didn't know what happened to him. "They probably woudn't care anyway. They'd most likely burn it the second they saw my penmanship." He argued to himself. Sadly, he knew it was true. Naruto sighed and kept walking. He climbed up a tree and hopped over konoha's great wall. Since he had no chakra, he couldn't set off the alarm. He hopped down onto a pile of leaves that conveniently broke his fall. Naruto climbed out of the leaves and simply walked away, without aim and without care for where he may end up.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ok! Another crossover fic, I hope you guys like it. I am currently re writing this fic, and this is the first chapter to be re done. Changes: Removed Uzumaki clan for lore reasons. Fixed several grammar mistakes, and made it longer. These changes will soon come to the other chapters so stay tuned.


End file.
